The Ballad of one Antonio Carrideo
by BritishGentleman
Summary: 'He hadn't wanted to see that! He was so wrong' Lovino always wondered if Antonio could do anything but smile, and when he see's the change he wants to forget it. Spamano, rated T for language. Bad summary is bad. Songfic 'Ballad of Mona Lisa'


The Ballad of one Antonio Carrideo

A/N: Hey guys~ BritishGentleman here~ So I had this idea when I was listening to 'Ballad of Mona Lisa' by Panic! at the Disco~ So this is a songfic, just in case you were wondering, and the pairing is Spamano :3 I'm posting this to hopefully make up for the lack of stories, I'll try to write more, I promise

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or the song, or the awesome vocals ;-; I wish I did though

* * *

Lovino Vargas glared at the student in front of him, the chattering of his idiot brother going in one ear and out the other. 'How can his skin be so smooth and not covered in fucking acne? That is such bullshit!' The student laughed among his odd friends, an albino and a girly looking Frenchman. Romano's glare hardened, 'I fucking hate him and his fucking smile.'

Said student looked over and smiled brightly, waving at the foul mouthed Italian. Lovino felt his face heat up be he blamed it on anger as he grabbed his brother and pulled him away from the dastardly trio. 'Who could ever like that bastard?! He's so wierd and he's too fucking happy!'

"Ve Fratello, my arm hurts~ Let go~~" His annoying brother whined, tugging on his arm, hoping the iron grip would be released.

"Shut up stupid Veniciano!" Romano yelled, his curl bobbing in irritation, "Fucking people." he muttered under his breath, barging through crowds of highschool student.

"Ve~ Fratello, look it's big brother Antonio!~" Veniciano cried, a large smile spreading across his face as he pointed to the pub window.

Lovino looked over and sure enough there he was, Antonio fucking Carrideo. He snorted, "Fucking loser."

Veniciano pouted, "B-but you used to be so close to big brother Antonio fratello, why are you so mean to him?"

Lovino's cheeks went red, "S-Shut up idiota! We were **not** fucking close!"

Veniciano sniffed and hung his head, "Okay fratello."

Lovino sighed, "Let's just fucking get home." he looked over to Antonio once more, looking at the four empty beer glasses next to the Spaniard. 'Damn him.'

* * *

Lovino was busy reading a book, curled up in his desk as he enjoyed the quiet hum of conversation around him. "Hola Lovi~" he flicked his eyes up at the Spaniard that was standing in front of him. "How'd your weekend go?~"

Lovino snorted, "It's none of your buisness bastard, now fuck off."

Antonio laughed and sat on Lovino's desk, "Aw~ Lovi, you should be nicer to your boss~"

Lovino sputtered, "When the hell did you fucking become my boss bastard?!"

Antonio smiled and hugged himself, "When you were five you were like my little maid~ Fusosososo~~ You were so cute~~"

"Hey! Shut up tomato bastard! I'm not your fucking maid!" he kicked the desk, making it fall to the ground, bringing the Spaniard down with a loud thunk. The classroom gasped in surprise, Antonio let out a pained groan. A flicker of concern passed Lovino's mind, "Get up bastard, you're fine." he said with a scowl, turning his attention back to the printed words.

Lovino heard a few grunts from effort then a weak, "I think my ankle is broken."

* * *

Lovino looked out the bus window, dreading his destination. His stupid brother, Veniciano, decided that they'd go and visit Antonio in the hospital, who had broken his leg instead of an ankle. Lovino felt bad, but it wasn't as if the bastard didn't have it coming. He heard the screeching of tires as they came to a stop, Veniciano pulling Lovino's hand, "Come on Fratello~ We're here~"

Lovino scowled, "I know stupid brother! Now get off me idiota!" he reluctantly followed his bubbly brother into an elevator and through a few hallways. The bouquet of flowers felt heavy in his hands, they weren't at all his idea, but Veniciano wanted to give the bastard flowers.

Veniciano opened the door and beamed, "Big brother Antonio~~~" he ran over and gave Antonio a big hug, ignoring the leg being held up.

Antonio let out an 'oof' and smiled, hugging back, "Hey little Feli~~ Did you come to visit me?~"

Veniciano nodded, "Ve~ Yup~~~ And look big brother Lovino is here~~~~"

Something flicked across the Spaniards face as he heard Lovino's name, he looked over to the stubborn Italian, giving him a smile. "Hola Lovino~"

Lovino felt like vomitting, how could he smile? His fucking leg was fucking broken! And he had caused it! Is it impossible for the Spaniard to be anything but happy!? He snorted, "Tch, whatever bastard."

Antonio laughed and patted Veniciano's head, "Hey, Feli, can you get me a glass of water please? I don't want to bother the nurses."

Veniciano beamed and nodded, "Sure thing big brother Antonio~~~ I'll be right back~~~" the bubbly Italian left, leaving Lovino and Antonio alone. The silence was ovewhelming, making Lovino's stomach do backflips.

He caught sight of a bouquet of flowers next to him, Antonio followed his line of sight, "Oh, a nice little chica gave that to me~~ She was so cute~~"

Something in Lovino's heart stirred, unsettling the Italian, "I didn't fucking ask tomato bastard." he grumbled, hiding the bouquet behind his back, feeling silly for just holding it.

Antonio smiled and looked out the window, birds flying by, "...she asked me out."

"What?"

"She asked me out. She was really nice about it too, she was so shy and worried." he chuckled softly, sending shivers down Lovino's spine, "I felt bad for her, I never thought someone would ask me out... Do you wanna know what I said?" Lovino's tongue was thick and sluggish, he didn't want to ask, knots forming in his stomach for some odd reason. What was wrong with him?! Antonio looked over, his green eyes piercing through the Italian's soul, "I said I liked someone else."

Lovino swallowed thickly, "W-why the hell should I care bastard? You're just fucking dumb, stupid Spaniard!"

Antonio laughed and folded his hands over his stomach, "Maybe." Lovino shook his head and grabbed the flowers in the vase, tossing them out the window, "Hey! Lovino, you can't do that!" Lovino ignored him as he set his own flowers in the vase and left, slamming the door behind him.

"Eh? Fratello, what happened?" Veniciano asked, tilting his head to the side in confusion.

"SHUT UP IDIDOTA, I'M GOING HOME!" Lovino yelled, disrupting the entire wing of the hospital.

"V-Ve... okay fratello."

* * *

"Antonio can I sign your cast?~" one of the many girls cooed, gliding their fingers against the Spaniards toned bicep.

Antonio smiled, "Sure thing chica~" the girl giggled with glee as he started to sign it in a bright pink, making sure to add five hearts.

Lovino felt like he was going to barf, the Spaniard was always surrounded with girls, and it only got worse when he got the cast. Normally Lovino wouldn't have cared, but he was being glared at by every girl by breaking their God's leg. 'Well fuck them.' he thought bitterly as the girl laughed at something Antonio said. He looked back down at his book, trying to solely focus on the words before him.

"Lovi~ Wanna sign my cast?~" Antonio said with a large smile, having wheeled his way over to the Italian. Lovino could feel the crazy fangirls glare at him, their eyes burning his skin.

Lovino snorted, "No, go have one of your fangirls sign it." he buried his face in the book, eyebrows furrowed.

"Oh... okay. See ya around Lovi." Antonio said with a smile, wheeling back to his desk as the girls swarmed him.

Lovino looked up but looked back at the words, 'How can he still smile?'

* * *

Lovino opened his locker with a click, the Spaniard had gotten out of his cast a month ago, and the crazy fangirl attacks were lessening. He pulled out his Spanish notebook, as much as he hated the language he needed the credits to graduate.

"Hola Lovi~~" Anonio cried, smiling broadly, suddenly appearing next to the Italian.

Lovino jumped in surprise, "Bastard! Don't sneak up on me!"

Antonio laughed, "Okay Lovi~ I'll try to remember~~"

Lovino snorted as he placed some textbooks in the locker, "What the fuck do you want bastard?"

Antonio smiled, "I just wanted to see my Lovi~"

Lovino blushed, "What the hell?! I'm not yours bastard!"

Antonio smiled as he slid his arms around Lovino's waist, "Not yet Lovi~"

Lovino gulped and shoved the Spaniard away, "Get off me bastard!"

Antonio smiled and grabbed Lovino's face, his thumbs brushing against the Italians perfect cheeks, "Oh Lovino Si supieras." He pressed his lips to the Italians, Lovino's eyes went wide. Lovino's body was frozen, his heart pounding in his chest. The Spaniard pulled away and smiled, "Te amo mi tomate."

Lovino stared at Antonio for a moment and slapped him across the face, taking a few steps away from the Spaniard. "B-Bastardo. Odio andare e bruciare all'inferno!" Antonio looked at the Italian, a hurt in his eyes. Lovino felt tears well up in his eyes as he ran away, tears streaming down his face. He ran into the boys bathroom and locked it, sliding down the tiled wall. The Spaniard had not been smiling, he was frowning, a disapointed look on his face. He hadn't wanted to see that! He was so wrong! He wants to forget that face! Sobs wracked his thin frame, hiccups and heart wretching sobs echoing in the bathroom.

* * *

Lovino hung his head as he walked into class, avoiding all contact with Antonio. He didn't want to look at him, he couldn't. He'd just see that pained expression again, and he didn't want that. He hunched over in his seat and stared at the desktop, focusing on breathing.

He felt a shadow loom over him and he shrunk into his seat more, he didn't even dare to see who was glaring down at him. "You monster, how dare you make Antonio cry? I'm digusted, how the hell are you and Veniciano even related? I hope you die you worthless piece of shit. You don't even deserve to breathe the same air as Antonio." Lovino didn't fight back, he just let the words sink in, twisting and churning in his heart, they were all true. "Just looking at you makes me want to puke, you fucking-"

"Leave Lovi alone."

Lovino froze up, "W-what?"

"If anyone is worthless it's you, you're the monster here. Lovino didn't do anything wrong." Antonio growled, joining into the conversation. "Now go away, bitch." Lovino heard a strained whimper and felt a hand pulling him out of his seat.

"Mr. Carrideo, where are you going?!" the teacher barked.

"I'm leaving." Antonio growled, pulling Lovino along with him.

"I'll expel you if you leave! Get back in here young man!"

Antonio flipped him the bird and continued to drag a limp Lovino out of the school. Once they had gotten into the parking lot Antonio shoved Lovino into his car. Lovino kept his head down, afraid to look up. He heard the engine start and Antonio haul ass out of the parking lot. They drove for so long, Lovino thought the drive would never end but they soon came to a stop.

He heard a small sigh escape the Spaniards lips, "Well... here we are Lovino." Lovino rested his chin against his chest, "Lovino, please look at me." Lovino felt like crying as he shook his head. He jumped as he felt Antonio lift his head up, his brown eyes meeting the Spaniards green eyes one. "Oh Lovino, I missed you." Antonio wrapped his arms around Lovino's body, resting his forehead on Lovino's shoulder.

"W-Wha?"

Antonio shook a bit, "I know you hate me! But listen, please. I love you so much my Lovi. I want to be the only one who can hold you, kiss you, see you smile, comfort you when you are crying. I want to see you in everyway possible. Please Lovi." his voice trailed off as Lovino felt a dampness on his shoulder.

'Oh god, he's crying. No please don't cry.' he wrapped his arms around Antonio's shoulders, "I-I... I don't hate you bastard. I-I..." he blushed and looked down. Antonio looked up at the Italian, waiting for the Italian to continue, "I... Ti amo."

Antonio was silent for a moment but beamed and hugged the Italian tightly, "Yo también te quiero! Te amo tanto Lovino!" Lovino blushed and smiled, laughing a bit. "Lovi?"

Lovino looked up, "Hm?"

Antonio blushed, "Can I kiss you?"

Lovino blushed, looking down and mumbling, "Sì, ma sbrigati."

Antonio beamed and kissed his beloved Italian, holding the others face in his caloused hands. Lovino smiled and kissed back, 'This is perfect.'

Translations

Spanish-

Oh Lovino Si supieras- Oh Lovino if you only knew

Te amo mi tomate- I love you my tomato

Yo también te quiero! Te amo tanto Lovino- I love you too! I love you so much Lovino

Italian-

B-Bastardo. Odio andare e bruciare all'inferno- B-Bastard. I hate you go and burn in hell

Ti amo- I love you

Sì, ma sbrigati- Yes but hurry up


End file.
